Guiding Light
by forensicwafflez
Summary: The five titans plus one are recruted to run a lighthouse, and together find everyone needs a guiding light
1. Chapter 1

I do not own the Teen Titans.....FAIL V_V

Chapter One

"Are we there now?" Asked Kori, leaning forward from her perch in the back of the jeep. An agitated Raven sighed as Lana stifled a giggle. "Kori Anders I swear if you ask that again your tan is going to have duct tape streaks." Kori cringed, and Raven watched in the rear view mirror as the red head lowered her expressive green eyes to the magazine in her lap, pulling her toe polished bare feet underneath of her once again. Raven sighed in relief as the lighthouse, and accompanying body of water came into view, it was a sure sign they would be there soon.

Raven turned her violet eyes towards Lana, whose almond shaped blue eyes lit up with excitement. About that time an explosive squeal of excitement erupted from the back seat. "Friends, it is beautiful!" Lana laughed out loud at Kori's explosion, careless and free as always, and even Raven couldn't help but chuckle at her outburst. Lana's uncle had invited them to come stay in the lighthouse cottage while he and his immediate family went on vacation. Lana, always having a love of the cottage and lighthouse jumped at the chance and decided to take her two best friends with her. As they pulled into the drive they noticed that they were not the only ones there. Three boys were pulling luggage out of a brand new Corvette, Raven looked to Lana for an explanation, but she looked just as confused as Raven felt.

Kori poked her head up from the back seat, "I was not aware that we were going to have roommates." "Neither was I." Grumbled a pissed looking Lana before hopping out of the Jeep and making her way toward the three boys. "Friend Raven?" "Yes Kori." "We should probably accompany friend Lana, as to avoid any immediate conflict with our roommates." Raven looked out the windshield at Lana's retreating form studying her body language carefully. "Let's see squared shoulders, tensed back, doubled fists. Yeah I think we should go."

As Lana approached the Comoro the African American teen turned to face her. "Hey you must be La" "What the hell are you doing on my uncle's property?" Lana yelled at the now defensive teen. "Hey little lady, don't you get lippy with me unless your planning on giving me room to explain myself." Lana glared, "fine. Why exactly are you here and who the hell said it was okay for you to be here?" "I'm the lighthouse keeper, well keepers apprentice and household handyman. Your uncle said it would be okay for me and a few friends to come up and take care of the lighthouse while they were away. I'm going to guess he didn't tell you I was going to be here by that lovely outburst you had a few moments ago."

By this time Raven and Kori had joined the rather aggressive exchange, as had the teen's two friends who watched on with confusion. One of the boys looked at Raven, "As much as I'm enjoying watching Vic get his ass ripped brand new by your friend, do yak think you could call off the dogs?" Raven decided it would be a good idea because the argument had condensed to a very intense glare-off. "Lana I'm pretty sure that your uncle will call and explain later, right now we should all get our stuff and get inside its going to rain soon.

Lana looked over the horizon, scrunched her nose in disgust, casting one last glare at Vic. "Come on, I got the key in my purse." As they unloaded their separate vehicles Raven, realizing her bags were on the bottom, decided to observe the boys, not in an "oh they're hot way", but in an "I don't know if I can trust these three way". The boys were kind all three smiled and said hello as they passed her, entering the house. However, it was the younger one from earlier, who came back to talk. "Hay I'm Gar!" Raven was quickly taken aback by his forwardness and her walls went up. "Mummy...I'm Raven. Is there a reason you're talking to me?" Gar dropped his head, hiding his bright green eyes, which were severely dimmed at Raven's comment, under his shaggy black and green streaked hair. Raven immediately felt bad, and because she wasn't use to her usual temperament making her feel bad she decided that he was one to avoid.

Gar looked up at her suddenly, "because I'm guessing that by your cool exterior you're just putting me out with emotional blockers because people are hard to trust, I'm going to pretend that you didn't just say that. Whether you like it or not Rae, we're gonna be besties!" With his last exclamation he threw an arm around her shoulders and drug her over to her Jeep, helping her with her bags. When they got inside everyone was looking at the ground shifting their feet. Raven looked about nervously and before she could ask Lana gave her a shifty smile, "Raven I'm glad you already met your roommate. Don't freak-out; my uncle left us room assignments, boy-girl room assignments." Gar perked up, "see we're even roomies!" "If you touch me again I'm going to kill you." "Don't be mean I got us the best room in the house, it's the round room modeled after the lighthouse. It's got a good window seat for reading." Raven sighed, "Fine. Let's go check it out." "Yet!"

Threes your first chapter!

-------Waffles


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Raven sighed as she heaved the last of her bags through the doorway of her and Gar's room. Finally stopping to take the room in she realized that she was rather impressed with Gar's choice of room. It was large and round, with a small balcony and, as Gar had promised, a large pillow laden window seat, easily big enough for two or three people. Raven looked to the right where one large round bed sat, with a billowy canopy, and a large hand crafted wardrobe. Wait, one bed Ravens eyes widened as she realized this, but just then Gar came in. "I figured one of us could take the window seat, me probably." Raven cocked her head, "why you?" "Well someone as pretty as you should probably keep up on their beauty sleep, don't cha think?" Raven, for the first time in her life lost a battle of the wills and looked away blushing.

Gar was stunned that Raven looked away first. He could tell by her demeanor that she wasn't one to give in often. While she made herself busy looking out the window Gar made himself busy looking at her. He silently took in her pale, almost grey complexion. She had a petite but muscular structure. Her dark hair was leaning more toward a deep black purple then the usual blue black color and her violet eyes were alive even though she was calm and poised. Gar was snapped out of his gazing when Raven turned her head towards him, her eyes holding a slight miffed glint in them, but Gar saw that she was blushing and grinned. Raven simply rolled her eyes and Gar decided to leave her alone. He hopped up and waved as he left.

Raven had been in the room for almost two hours when suddenly the house rumbled with thunder and the electricity went out. Raven stayed where she was on the window seat trembling with fear. She had always hated storms and now in this strange room, in a house where 50% of the occupants were strangers she felt her hatred grow. She didn't like anything, living or not, to scare her, so she closed her eyes and tried to calm herself. However, Raven jumped startled as the door to her room was swung open, a slightly terrified looking Gar stumbling in with a candle.

Raven slowly took in the shakiness of Gars motions and realized the familiar response to every rumble and flash. Gar noticing Ravens glance dropped his gaze. "Yeah, I'm not a storms biggest fan." Raven was surprised and a little disheartened by the shame in Gar's voice. "It's okay Gar I'm not in their fan club either." Raven gave him a shaky unrehearsed smile, and Gar beamed back uninhibited by the fear he felt of the storm. Suddenly Gar perked up and Raven looked at him in confusion. "Are you bipolar or something?" Asked Raven, who was slightly put off by Gar's change in attitude. Gar just chuckled and grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet and toward the porch. As they stepped out onto the balcony Gar turned her towards him and pulled her close. Raven stiffened at first, she had just me him and he was already getting to her, but the longer the rocked the more she relaxed into him. Suddenly Gar stopped and grinned, his hair was wet and plastered to his face, making him look even more kidish and innocent then he had before. "Now when it storms I have something positive and beautiful to think about. Come on let's see what the others are doing."

As they exited the stairs into the living room, they saw that the whole downstairs was lit by old fashioned oil lamps. Lana grinned from her post, surprisingly Vic's shoulders, as she stretched to light the last of the lamps high on the wall. Vic gingerly set her down and glanced at her. That's when Raven noticed the look on Lamas face, and her jaw dropped, she turned towards Gar who looked equally as shocked. "Vic doesn't just sleep with anyone." "Neither does Lana. Weren't they just about to rip each other heads off a few hours ago?" Gar gave her an ornery look, "maybe I should piss you off then." Raven just glared and hit him upside the head, but chuckled lightly as she walked towards Kori.

"Friend Raven! I believe we are playing a get to know you game in the room of gathering. You and Gar should join us." Raven turned to tell Gar but he was already heading into the living room. As she walked in she looked for a place to sit, and was not at all surprised to see that Gar had saved her a seat. As Raven sat down Kori began to speak. "What we shall do is write down descriptions of each other, both physical and personal, and then you will read your roommates description of you. So get a pencil and a sheet of paper and begin to write a description of your roommate."

The room was quiet as everyone thought and wrote about he or she's respective roommates. Finally the sounds of pencil on paper drifted away and the readings began. Kori read her description from Dick first. "Vibrant green eyes, long fiery red hair, tan, VERY nice legs, show stopping curves, heart stopping smile, bubbly, exuberant, adorable, and sweet." That's when she flashed Dick her heart stopping smile and everyone in the room could tell that that is exactly what it was to Dick. "I'll go next," said Dick. "Black hair, grey eyes usually covered by sunglasses, slightly tanned skin, muscular form, headstrong stubborn, funny, and welcoming when need be." Vic and Lana said next at the same time, so it was decided that Lana should go first. "Almond shaped blue eyes, peach skin, soft lips, medium length black hair, athletically built, kind, flirtatious, bold, sexy, and strong minded." "Black, blue eyes, gorgeous smile, sturdy structured, very athletic, kind, funny, warm, friendly, flirtatious, and loving. Hey wait did that say good in bed!" Vic shouted and everyone laughed as he held it up to the light. "So Lana should we tell them?" "Oh, right. So that whole act outside was just that. Me and Vic have actually known each other since we were four, and we've liked each other for about that long too." "That makes since." Said Raven.

The room went quiet as Gar and Raven looked at each other, having a silent battle of who would go first. Finally Gar agreed to go first. "Black green streaked shaggy hair, built like a soccer player, olive skin, glinting soulful green eyes, kind smile, not big fan of storms, good dancer, slightly childish but not in the bad way, fun, self assured, sweet, and accepting. How did you know I was a soccer player?" "Gar your wearing a jersey." Gar looked down and blushed as Raven rolled her eyes but let the corner of her lips twitch up into a ghost of a smile before beginning to read. "Dark raven hair, pale skin, gorgeous violet eyes, petite but strong, stubborn, closed, worth the work, beautiful, intelligent, book smart, shy but bold, and loyal." Raven looked over and gave Gar a full smile and Gar smiled back.

Lana spoke up, "Do you guys want to talk about school, like what you do and what you're majoring in. I'm majoring in dance and theatre and minoring in music. I'm in track and choir along with our small ensemble and theatre company." Vic spoke up next, "I'm majoring in mechanical engineering and minoring in physiology. I play football and basketball, and I'm in both the concert choir and the all men's choir." Dick was next, "I'm going to school for criminal justice, and minoring in martial arts studies. I play rugby and lacrosse and I'm also in both choirs." "I am majoring in cosmetology and minoring in design art. I am in both choirs, the theatre company and I play volleyball." Kori said with her usual smile. "I'm majoring in vetinary medicine and minoring in biology and art. I play soccer and I'm in our theatre company along with the choirs." "I'm majoring in Literature and Art education and I'm minoring in music. I play rugby, I'm in our theatre and ballet companies and I am a section leader in choir and I'm in our ensemble." Just as Raven stopped talking Lana spoke up, "And she ice-skates." Gar looked at Raven, "I thought you were a hermit?" "You thought wrong I just don't like people who assume things, so I often try to not give people a reason to assume anything." "Maybe it's time for you to try something new." Raven growled something under her breath, but realized by the look on Gars face he wasn't being rude or judgmental. "Maybe your right."

Okies there's my second chapter! let me know what you think!

----WaFfLeZ


	3. Chapter 3

_Flashbacks_

Current Time

Chapter 3

Dick sighed with fatigue as he headed into his room where he was immediately greeted with a high pitched screech. He looked up to see that his roommate Kori, a gorgeous tan red headed immigrant, was in the middle of a clothes change. Dick quickly stopped his gawking at her fully exposed curves and walked out of the room. He slid down the wall and tilted his head back and began talking to himself, "good going dumbass you can't ask her out now, she'll think you only want her for her incredibly gorgeous body." "I would still go out with you friend Richard." Dick jumped hitting his head on the mid wall molding. "Oww, wait you would?" Kori just smiled and nodded. "Would you like to go out tomorrow night?" "Actually I believe we are all going out tomorrow night." "Breakfast?" Kori smiled at how obviously over willing he was to make plans with her. "Breakfast sounds lovely." As Kori turned and walked back into their room, he smiled.

As they headed towards their room Vic and Lana were shyly bumping back and forth into each other, thinking about earlier. _Lana smiled at Vic as he entered the room with his things then turned back to placing her own articles of clothing into the dresser that was hers when she visited. She gasped as suddenly two strong arms with very light gentle hands encircled her waist. She pressed herself back into Vic's strong embrace, sighing as he brushed her hair away and began kissing her neck softly at first, then with an increasing hunger. Lana pulled away and turned towards him with an impish grin. "I missed you too." Vic looked at her in a way he never had before, with a fire in his eyes she had never seen. "You have no idea how much I missed you baby." With that he resumed his attack on her upper body while sliding his hands behind her and lifting her so her legs could encircle his waist. She ripped away the buttons of his button up shirt tossing it aside carelessly before pulling his white tank over his head. He pulled her shirt down off her shoulders and pushed aside her bra dipping his head lower as he stumbled with her towards the bed where he gently began unbuttoning her..._"Lana babe you in there?" She looked to where Vic looked concerned. "Yeah baby, I'm great." With that Lana sent him an impish grin before pushing him into their room to resume their earlier activities.

Raven and Gar watched from around the corner as Lana attacked Vic and pushed him into their room. "I know they've been dating awhile but, that's kind of..." "Ambitious?" Offered Raven from beside him. "Yeah we'll use ambitious, for lack of a better word." "There is a better word just not one we would use to describe our friends, besides, they have been dating a while and it's been over three months since they saw each other. I'm not sure I would not react the same way." Gar grinned understandingly in her direction, "your right it's not like they just met or anything. And even then it wouldn't be any of our business; I mean I'd try to stop Vic from doing something like that. Not only for the sake of the girl but for him if he did hurt someone he'd hate himself. All in all though I'd have to say the final decision is his." "You mean you're not into the whole one night stand or the "hey wave been dating a while we should screw" thing?" Gar looked at her and grinned. "Nope, not at all. I'm still a virgin, no thanks to my last girlfriend who was doing the "hey we've been dating a while we should screw thing" with six guys including me. I was lucky to have friends like Vic and Dick, they're the only reason I didn't fall for it."

Raven looked at him with an apologetic look, knowing exactly what he had been through. "Hey Raven, do you want to go out? Just as friends, we can talk, I mean it looks like we are going to be spending allot of time together." Raven felt her walls go up again. "I don't know, I'll have to think about it. I haven't made new friends in quite awhile and I'm not sure if I want to or if I'll be good at it." "It's okay Rae. How bout you think about it over some ice cream with me." Raven sighed as she looked at his hopeful look, it would be so easy to deflate him, to hurt him, but for once in her life Raven opted for taking the other path. "Sure, Lana told me about a great place."

That's it for now! I'll update again within the next two weeks.

-----WaFfLeZ


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Raven took in her surroundings in awe. Lana had said that this was an old style ice cream shop straight out of the 50's but Raven was not expecting this. This was now the fifth time her and Gar had gone out for ice cream, checking out the different places around town. This was different though, this time Gar had asked for it to be like a date. It seemed strange since he didn't know any more about her than what he had when they first met usually they talked about movies or books, never about themselves, which according to Gar was the point of this date. She was snapped out of her thoughts as Gar reached down and grabbed her hand pulling her towards a corner raised table with stools. Raven slid her hand out of his as they hopped up onto their respective stools. Raven never having been one to beat around the bush, unless she's the one being questioned, immediately began asking questions. "So why did you want to go out?" Gar snapped his head up with an ornery grin. "Come on Rae we haven't even gotten our ice cream yet, can you hold off on the friendly interrogation." Raven sighed, "fine, lets go get our ice cream, then I get to ask all the questions i want." As she hopped off and walked away Gar found himself amazed by her light footfalls and uncocky confidence. He and found she seemed to be afraid of nothing, except being open with him. This date, he figured, was his only opportunity to change that.

While Raven wasn't paying attention, he decided to take in her appearance. She was dressed simply in her green cargo capris, and black lace topped tank, but their was something uniquely beautiful about her. Gar also admired Raven's intelligence and the fact she could be graceful and non noisy in flip flops. "Gar, why are you staring at me?" Gar grinned, he suddenly had an idea. "Because your a ninja." Raven quirked an eye brow at him, "I'ma what?" Gar hopped off his stool and walked towards her with a mischievous bounce in his step and a troublesome gleam in his eye. Suddenly Gar grabbed her and pulled her behind one of the blocked glass dividers. "Wha-" Gar quickly covered Ravens mouth. "We are ninjas we must be quiet." Said Gar in a mock Asian accent. Suddenly Gar ninja rolled across the floor of the ice cream shop, as he sat up he beckoned for Raven to join him. She shook her head at him. "This is stupid!" She whisper yelled at him. Gar grinned, "then why are you still crouching?"

Raven sighed, he had a point, she was still crouched down. She looked over at him catching that childish glint in his eye. Suddenly Raven got a wild hair and rolled over to him. Gar smiled at her as she stopped right next to him sitting up with an eye roll. "Why are we ninjas again?" "Because you," said Gar getting really close to Ravens face. "are beautiful, mysterious and you can walk silently in flip flops, therefore you are a ninja." Raven once again quirked her eyebrow in his direction. "I'm beautiful?" Gar chuckled, "Ummm Duh. Now lets go get some ice cream." Raven stood, eyes widened in disbelief for a few moments before following him towards the counter.

Raven peered over her mint chocolate chip ice cream begging Gar to start a conversation, something she had never been a fan of doing. Gar just looked up, met her eyes and smiled before going back to his banana split. Raven had wanted to question him before the whole ninja fiasco but now she wasn't so sure. She looked down at Gar's ice cream. Ice cream. That gave Raven an idea. "I thought you were a vegetarian? Why do you still eat ice cream and cheese?" Gar grinned up at her, "there's no loss of life milking a cow. An egg still could have been a chick if it would have been fertilized that's why I eat tofu eggs for breakfast. However, if somethings made with eggs in it, like cookies, I'll still eat it though because I don't have to look at the egg. It's kind of terrible but I feel less guilty. Besides I can't be sure that the egg was fertilized."

Raven looked at Gar, he was definitely alot more complex than she imagined. "I don't think it makes you a bad person. I only eat chicken and seafood because I was in foster care at a farm when I was around fourteen or fifteen I walked in on them slaughtering a pig and butchering a cow. I know that chickens dont get treated any better and I know fish suffocate, but I've never seen it or had to help do it so I don't feel nearly as guilty eating them." Raven finished her sentence with a shrug, as Gar stared at her in disbelief. She had done something nice, something to make him feel less crappy about something he'd said and she just shrugged it off like it was nothing. So he decided to say something to Raven she wasn't use to hearing. "Thank you, Raven." And she smiled.

"So you said earlier once we got our ice cream I could ask you questions, is that still okay?" Gar looked up at her. "How about this, one of us asks a question both of us answers it?" Raven looked down, she wasn't so sure about that, she wasn't one to just throw out personal information, as if he could read her mind Gar spoke up. "If you'd like to wait until you know me better that would be fine, we can talk next time." Raven looked up at him,"there's going to be a next time?" "If I have it my way there will be lots of next times Rae." Raven felt a blush cross her cheeks, something that had been happening much more frequently as of late. "What if there's not." Rae said kidding around, but she quit smiling when she looked up and saw Gar's face. He looked absolutely crushed, then without saying a word he hopped up and threw his ice cream away. "I'll get a ride home, this was obviously enough time for you to actually communicate with someone who gives a damn about you." Raven winced at his words as the shop door closed with an added angry clang from the bells hanging on it. Raven sent the small brass objects an angry glare for mocking her on her way out the door. Raven expected to see Gar on his phone calling for a ride, however, when she reached the parking lot he was long gone.

Raven quickly hopped in her Jeep and attempted to start it, no dice. Of course, the one time she doesn't have her jumper cables, the one time she needs the damn thing to start it doesn't work. Raven angrily flung open her door and hopped out. "Damn it!" Shouted Raven kicking her car door closed. As she leaned against it she reached a hand up to brush sweat off her face, but found it wasn't sweat, she was crying. Raven Roth the amazing unbreakable woman of steel was crying over someone she'd met less than a month ago. Raven quickly threw her door open and climbed into the jeep with an exasperated sigh, banging her head down on the steering wheel, when she lifted her head up their were tiny drops on her windshield. She tried to turn the key in the ignition but yet again her engine whined as if shouting no no no no no at her. Suddenly the drops on her window got bigger and far off on the horizon she could see lightning and hear the angry thunderclaps from out at sea. As the weather worsened Raven realized that she had to find Gar, he had said he was getting a ride home, but if he hadn't that meant he was caught in this downpour. Her eyes immediately went to the path to the beach, if Gar had wanted to get home that would be the way. It was only a six mile walk on the path and if Gar had wanted to think that would have been a great way to do it. Without another thought of her inappropriate clothing for the weather Raven hopped out and started walking.

As she entered the path she saw a figure about a quarter mile away from her. Why am I doing this, thought Raven to herself. She could just as easily get in her Jeep drive to the next entrance and wait for him, but something told Raven to go now, oh that's right her damn Jeep wouldn't start. She began walking again, then suddenly Raven burst into a full sprint against the rain. She could barely see, but the figure that had been up the path seemed closer so she sped up until she was totally sure it was Gar. "Gar, wait!" She yelled as loud as possible against the wind that was now picking up sand and flinging it in her direction, thankfully he stopped and turned so she could slow down.

As she neared him Gar stared at her in disbelief. "Are you crazy?" He asked gesturing at her soaked clothes and bare feet, wait bare feet when had she lost her shoes? Raven looked him dead in the eye, "yes, I am totally out of my mind. But I didn't want you to think that I don't care, because for some ungodly reason I do. And what I said was just a joke I was totally kidd-" Raven was suddenly cut off by Gars hand over her mouth. She looked up into his eyes and was surprised at their intensity. He began to speak but kept his hand on her mouth. "Rae, I know we just met but I'm pretty sure that I'm totally crazy for you already and I know you don't give people alot of chances, and I know you are guarded and closed and untrusting but I think I can, we can make this work. Okay you can tell me no now," said Gar as he uncovered her mouth. "Well," began Raven, "if it doesn't work we never have to see each other again after summer, and I think if I let you in I would like you alot. So my answer is yes, but it's not going to be easy for me Gar, and I'm not going to promise you that I'll be worth it." Raven was now near tears with self doubt, Gar was a nice guy she didn't want to hurt him and even though she knew it wouldn't be on purpose, she wasn't sure how she would deal with it. Gar was staring at her in disbelief through the downpour. "Are you crazy, of course you'll be worth it now come on we need to get back to the jeep." Gar grabbed Ravens hand wriggling his palm against hers until their fingers intertwined. This time Raven didn't let go.

As they climbed into the jeep Raven immediately put the key into the ignition and turned it. Nothing. Not even a sputter. "Raven stared at it in disbelief, "you have got to be shitting me." Gar turned towards her, "we could wait for it to stop raining. You could ask me those questions. Raven turned towards him. "Okay, why were you in foster care, I'll tell you my story if you tell me yours." Gar just looked at her before beginning:

"I was born in Africa to two scientists, Mark and Violet Logan. My parents were biologists and were high on the hit list of some poachers. They were really into conservation and their conservation and anti-poaching campaigns put thousands of poachers out of business. When i was five we were on a river-boating expedition to see some birds. Out of nowhere an RPG hit the far end of the boat. My mom through me into a life raft and I arrived safely to shore, my parents sunk with the ship when the second RPG hit. They couldn't even have a service for them because the crocodiles cleaned out the river." Raven gasped as Gar began crying and she quickly wrapped her arms around him. "I watched my mom die too. My dad murdered her right in-front of me." Gar pulled back and looked at her in shock. "He got away with it because I was too shocked to testify or so my psychologist said. He didn't get put in jail till he put me in the hospital when I was thirteen." Gar stared at her, "you lived with that monster for thirteen years?" Gar was in absolute shock no wonder she had so many trust issues she couldn't even trust her father. Raven looked down, "yeah." She quickly looked up, "anything else?"

They sat in the Jeep for hours and asked seemingly pointless questions until Gar asked Raven if she enjoyed her prom in high school. "I didn't go, I don't know how to dance." Gar sighed, jumped out of the jeep, and walked around to Ravens side. He pulled her door open and yanked her out into the rain. "Gar what are you doing, I just got dry!" Gar chuckled at the exasperated look on Raven's face. "We are going to dance, come here." He then pulled Raven close to him, placing their hands in all the appropriate places. Raven looked around uncertainly. They were in the middle of the ice cream shops parking lot. However, because of the rain it was mostly empty, finally Raven allowed herself to relax into Gar's embrace. Then they began to rock back and forth in the rain and stayed their until Raven began to get goose bumps. Gar then pulled her back towards the Jeep where they climbed in on their respective sides. Gar leaned over the front seat and grabbed the picnic blanket off the floor board, and tossed it towards Raven.

Raven, who had been staring out the window, jumped as the blanket landed in her lap. She smiled at Gar's kindness and looked up to thank him but before the words came out their eyes met. Instead of making a move like most guys Gar smiled and took the key Raven had in the ignition and put a different one in from her overloaded key ring. On the first turn, the Jeep came to life. Raven looked over in confusion but just Gar smiled. "I'm a magician and ninja it looks like you could use me around."

-Okay that's it for now ^_^ I shall continue! Promise!-

-WaFfLeZ


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I still do not own the Teen Titans

Guiding Light

Chapter 5

Kori looked outside and shifted nervously, it was storming pretty hard and her friends had yet to return. Lana walked forward and put her hand on Kori's shoulder, "They're fine. They probably camped out where ever they went." Kori nodded and smiled, grateful for the little bit of encouragement on the subject of her friends safety. Lana walked over towards Vic and Dick who were playing cards, and sat down allowing herself to be dealt in without even knowing what game they were playing. A few moments later a very happy looking Raven and Gar walked through the door together. Everyone jumped at once to speak, but Raven held up her hand to silence them. "I'll be right back I need to put some dry clothes on." "Me too." Added Gar quickly before following Raven closely.

The room was silent for a few moments when Kori spoke up, "friends, they are getting changed at the same time in the same room, correct?" Everyone's eyes widened and soon the brigade was clambering up the stairs towards their friends' door. They were surprised at what they heard when they got there, nothing. It was absolutely silent. There were no warnings of bodily harm if peeks were taken or funny comments about being naked. Nothing. Disappointed they all turned and headed down the stairs.

Raven leaned away from the door as she heard the receding footsteps of the others. Rolling her eyes she turned to Gar who had a goofy grin on his face. "I so nailed it. You know what that means?" Raven rolled her eyes yet again then stepped forward as Gar rocked back and sat on the window seat in his wet clothes. Reaching out he grabbed Raven's hand and pulled her towards him and she leaned down and gave him a quick peck. "There's you're kiss, now can I get some dry clothes on?" Gar smiled than nodded and Raven turned her back and immediately began removing clothes before Gar had time to turn away. He made a quick mental note that she actually was a lace girl.

A few minutes later they both emerged dressed and warm. Gar stopped at the top of the stairs and looked at Raven. "What do you think they want to know? What do you want them to know? Because I personally feel a little in the dark about this whole relationship." Raven sighed then sat on the top step and motioned for Gar to sit next to her, but he opted to keep talking. "I mean are we dating? And if we are, are you ashamed of me?" Raven just looked at him and rolled her eyes, "Sit down you dumb ass." Gar dropped onto the step beside her and looked at her, waiting for her to start talking. "Okay so here's how I'm feeling at the moment. I'm feeling like I'm okay with you being my boyfriend, if you want to be. However, I am also feeling like for my sake we should take this slow, because if we rush I will mess something, if not everything, up." Gar looked at her and nodded with a smile. "Slow, you got it Rae." With that he leaned towards her very slowly, causing Raven to quirk one of her eyebrows. "I'm going slow." Said Gar with a goofy grin, causing Raven to laugh and jump up, leaving him sitting pouting on the stairs.

As they descended the stairs all conversation in the living room stopped. Raven just kept walking through the wide eyed roommates into the kitchen. Gar however snapped at them. "What you guys are aloud to screw around with each other and me n Rae cant even go get ice cream!" The others immediately resumed their conversations and Gar stormed into the kitchen where a wide eyed Raven stood. Gar looked at her and then walked forward, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her forehead. "I'm not going to let anyone give you a reason to leave me, you're scared enough as it is. I can tell." Raven felt herself smile despite herself and she leaned into Gar's embrace. They sat like that for a few moments when suddenly Raven backed away.

"There have to be boundaries." Raven stated suddenly. Gar looked down at her in bewilderment, so she continued. "We're only going to be here for another month and a half, well I mean you guys are going back, we're going to the university not to far from here well its about an hour away and so were going to be far away from each other." "Okay Rae, we can have boundaries, but I have a question for you. Are you just going to let go of me once we leave for school?" Raven looked at him as she thought about it, but her having to think about it was enough to make Gar so unnerved he left the room.

Raven felt her will breaking as Gar walked out of the room, but she knew she needed to think about it before she gave him an answer. She grabbed her mug, filled it with coffee, and retreated to her room. Sitting down on the window seat, she grabbed a note pad and made a list of pros and cons of dating Gar. However, the only con she could think of that wasn't a quirk she had come to love, was the issue of distance. She threw the notepad across the room and just as it hit the wall the door opened. Kori and Lana looked at Raven with raised brows. Kori leaned over and picked up the abandoned notebook shaking her head. However, it was Lana who spoke up first. "A plus delta chart, really Rae! It doesn't matter how many con's or pro's there are for your brain to analyze, its about whats in here." She said, making her point by jabbing Raven in the chest. Raven looked down at the chart and nodded in agreement. "Friend Raven, I am not reaching, at least I hope not, but I am going to be just as far from Dick as you will be from Gar. I do believe it is, unrealistic for you to think your situation is any different then mine, or even friend Lana's." Raven looked at Kori, considering it, as Lana scribbled something down on the notepad.

As the two left the room Raven looked down at the notepad. It had a chart drawn on it, but the heading wasn't a plus delta it simply read: _Things I love about Gar. _Raven sat contemplating what to put and finally made up her mind. She quickly finished thinking and jotted down her answer and smiled, leaving to find Gar. A few minutes after Raven left, Gar returned home, with a wrapped present. When everyone told him that Raven had left to find him he chose to wait in their room for her to return. Walking in he sat the present on top of the dresser, and walked over to the window-seat flopping down. Suddenly he felt as if something was poking him in the back, he leaned up and found a notebook. The page showing was titled _Things I love about Gar _and underneath of it underlined twenty times was a simple answer that brought a smile to his face: _Everything._

A few hours later Raven returned to the house feeling defeated. She had looked everywhere she knew Gar liked to hang out but no one had seen him since his ooutburst. She walked through the living room without a word to anyone and opened the door to the room. She nearly screamed when she opened the door and Gar was standing there waiting on her, a small black box in his hand. Suddenly Gar dropped to one knee and opened the box, revealing a simple diamond embellished silver band, which had a small amethyst in the center_. _Before Raven could say anything Gar burst out, "It's not an engagement ring, it's a promise ring." Then calming down, he continued. "Raven I Garfield Logan promise to not let the distance cause anything but a physical separation between us. I also promise to love you for as long as you'll let me, maybe even longer, and I'll never leave you unless you send me away." Raven held out her right hand, she didn't want anyone mistaking it for an engagement ring, and let Gar slide on the band_. "_I love you." Said Raven quietly, and Gar looked at her with shock, before replying. "I love you too Rae." "Hey Gar?" "Yes Rae." "I would have said yes."_  
_

**That's it for now. I will be updating both stories very soon! Thanks, please review ^_^**

**-WaFfLeZ**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own the Teen Titans or the following songs: Firework by Katy Perry, Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum, We Can by Leann Rimes

Guiding Light

Chapter 6

Raven laid on the window seat looking at the ring and thinking of the endless possibilities she would have with or without Gar. Without him, she could go anywhere, travel with her work, not to mention concentrate. She chuckled lightly at the last one. With him however, she would have someone to rely on, someone to encourage her and someone to keep her in the real world. She rolled over to face out the window just as her door opened. She felt herself being shook gently. "Friend Raven?" Of course it was Kori. "Get up I believe we need to have a night out of the female persuasion. Yes?" Raven sat up and smiled as Lana walked in with a bin of makeup and hair supplies. "Okay, lets do this." Said Raven rather reluctantly, but still with a smile. It was official her friends would always be there for her, and they knew best, even when she wasn't sure that they did.

Raven looked in the mirror shocked by the girl staring back at her. Her hair had been spiraled loosely in different directions giving it a natural look. Her make-up on the other hand was not natural at all. Deep purple glitter had been smeared onto her eyelids, and a red flecked stain applied on her lips. Yet with all the makeup it didn't seem over done to her, reaching into her closet she pulled out her blue open backed halter and a pair of black jeans. She was dressed and ready when Kori entered her room with a box that had a small bow on the top, "These are for you." When Raven opened the box, she smiled brightly at what was inside. They were a pair of high heeled boots, but they were made like Converses with laces up the front and even better the laces were the same electric blue as her top. "They are perfect Kori, thank you." She pulled on the boots and then the girls headed out on the town.

As they approached the bar Raven heard music from inside, it wasn't terrible, but it wasn't great either. That is when she looked up and saw the sign KARAOKE. "Oh no ladies, I am not going down like this." Kori and Lana laughed. "Come on Rae you are minoring in music, I think you will be fine!" Said Lana as she pushed her friend through the door. They all filled out little slips of paper and dropped them into a top hat that was the source of the people being called onto stage. The ladies found a table and sat laughing and talking until Kori's name was called . She got up and walked quickly towards the stage. When she got onstage the announcer randomly picked a song for her to sing. She ended up with Firework by Katy Perry, a song Raven knew was one of her favorites.

As the night went on a few more people were called up to sing, including Lana who ended up singing We Can by Leann Rimes and knocked it out of park as she walked back towards the table she smiled and waved but Raven realized she was looking past herself and Kori. Turning in her seat she saw that the boys had walked in, Raven laid her head on the table as her name was called. Just as Gar reached her she hopped up and made her way to the stage. The boys joined the table and all eyes were on the stage as Raven was informed of her song, Can't Take My Eyes Off You by Lady Antebellum. The truth was that Raven knew the song by heart, and she didnt even have to look at the screen. When she finished the Karaoke bar erupted with applause and she shyly smiled.

She walked back to the table and looked at the girls, "Okay I sang can we go home now?" "We can go, but we arent going home." Said Kori with a smile. "To the next club." As the others got up to leave Gar grabbed Raven's arm. "I had no idea you could sing like that, where did you learn?" Raven looked at him with a heartbreaking sadness in her eyes, "My mother." With that she pulled away and left ahead of him. He made a mental note to ask her about it later, but not to push it because it was obviously a touchy subject. The group exited the karaoke bar and headed for the line of a crowded dance club where they stood huddled together until the man at the door was able to let all six of them in.

Walking into the club they found it totally packed, it was no wonder they had to wait to go in, it was obvious that the club was at maximum capacity. Raven felt the rumbles of the base in her chest as they walked around the outskirts of the dance-floor trying to find a table. Finally a woman with a tray of drinks pointed them in a direction of a booth and gave them a reserved sign to place on it. In this particular club the booths could be enclosed by a screen or left completely open and as they through down their reserved signs and hid their purses the girls voted on the curtains open so they could keep an eye on their things. Dick and Vic then coaxed Kori and Lana out onto the floor, leaving Gar and Raven alone. "Would you have really said yes?" Asked Gar quickly, and Raven's eyes flew up to meet his. "does a bear shit in the woulds Gar?" "Not if it's a polar bear Rae." Raven looked at him for a few minutes before bursting into uncontrollable laughter. Gar looked up at her as she laid her head on the table. "So I guess maybe I would have said yes then?" Gar looked up at her and gripped her hands in his. "Maybe is good enough for me. Wanna dance?"

Raven looked down in uncertainty as Gar asked her to dance. She had never danced before, at least not like this, in a place this crowded. In all honesty Raven knew she could dance, she didn't know if she wanted other people to know she could. Before she could reply though Kori and Lana were standing in front of her with their hands reaching out and she automatically recognized the song. As the DJ called ladies only to the floor, Raven grabbed her friends hands and let her hips begin to sway as they made their way onto the dance floor. Standing in front of her friends, Raven swayed a few moments trying to pick up the beat but as soon as it caught her body took over for her. Lana and Kori stood in shock as Raven danced before joining her and letting loose. As the girls danced Raven was getting a little bit of attention from some of the girls on the dance floor, but she didn't care. She was having a good time.

Back at the table Gar sat in shock looking at Ravens body move in perfect rhythm with the music. "Man Gar why didn't you tell us your lady could move like that?" Asked Vic, as he watched Raven dance. "One, if Raven heard you referring to her as if she belonged to somebody she would castrate you and two, I didn't know she could move like that." Dick laughed lightly at this, and stood up as the last beats of the song faded and another one picked up. "Lets go join em'" The boys nodded and walked out to join the girls on the dance floor. Raven turned to Gar and smiled as the song picked up the pace and they began to dance together. The others paused and watched their friends dance for a moment in shock of how into it Raven was getting. Lana looked at Kori and mouthed I'm proud of her, and all Kori could do was nod in agreement. This trip was just what Raven needed and so much more. That was only proved further when the music slowed down and Raven leaned out pressing her lips to Gar's.

Okay that is it for now :D hope you liked it.

WaFfLeZ


End file.
